Raindrops
by daymareee
Summary: A break for the titans east and west for a month. Roy manages to opens Ravens heart and the two slowly falls in love.. Robin doesn't approve. Rated M for violence, language and sexual language
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops

"Hmm... Interesting." Raven murmurs to herself as she inaudibly reads her book in her room. The other titans were in the common room: Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games while squawking out who's the better player, Robin listening to music and Starfire begins her odd cooking.

"BOO-YA! I win! No tofu for tonight!" Cyborg yelled with joy.

"No fair dude! You cheated!" Beast Boy wailed.

"No I didn't!" Cyborg and Beast Boy faces were up close and the canine teeth were visible enough to see. "Um… Friends? I'm afraid neither of you both is not cooking tonight for have I made food." Starfire stated without looking up.

"WHAT?!" Both of the titans first glared at her before the green colored their faces and their eyes black and white. Robin, who overheard the commotion, eyes grew wide then walk quickly to the fellow titan and told not to do so.

"We're heading out the Titans East. So we have to start packing. So who's going to tell Raven?" Not one dared to move an inch. "Ugh. Fine I'll go." Cyborg groaned. He enters the hallway and stands in front of Raven's room. It was silent. He knocked once. Then he knocked twice. And already trying to knock again, Raven slightly opened the door with her violet eyes staring at him with annoyance.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Uhh… you might want to start packing. We are going to Titans East. I do not know why but I think it's important."

"oh." She shuts the door and begins to pack.

Everyone begins to board onto the T-ship, with the exception of Silky. Robin tells Starfire not to bring him along. "What will happen if he eats everything the Tower? What will we do then Robin?" Starfire begins to clarify. And in that point, Silky licked the side of Robin's face after he told her Silky can come along with the titans.

"Okay is everyone's ready?" the leader asks through the headphones.

"Yup."

"Of course."

"Yes Robin."

"Raven? Are you ready?"

"Just start the T-ship." She said expressionless. Robin nodded and Cyborg started the T-ship which took them underwater. Throughout the trip, Starfire eyes brighten as she see the sea creatures flow in a rhythmic way; Robin and Cyborg talking about upgrading the T-ship and Beast Boy trying to make Raven laugh, only to be receiving an irritated look or a black hand choking him through the headphones. They arrived at Titans East, with Aqualad waiting for them to assist them in parking their vehicle; Mas y Menos quickly grab all of their belongings and Beast Boy, to play video games. Cyborg was supposed to come along however he got caught with Bumble Bee, his new girlfriend. Robin carries Starfire off the T-ship and tries to lend a hand towards Raven, who immediately denies getting help. She tried to stand off her seat and jump; only to find out that her cloak got stuck with the glass closing the final chair of the ship. "Damn it." She frowned. Maybe I should pull it. Robin doesn't want us to use our power at HIS sight. She tears the attached cloak and sighed. "This is going to be-"her words transferred to a yelp when she slipped off the T-ship when she was "saved". She opens her eyes and stared at Speedy, who grins at her with happiness.

"I saved you." He said smoothly.

"You didn't." She jumps off him and walks away. "Woah you haven't even say thank you!" Speedy catches up to her. "I'd been happier if you do say so."

She sighed and turned to him with no expression. "Thank you." She then walked away from him and disappeared behind the door.

"Alright everyone! Gather up Bee and I have an announcement to make!" Robin shouted as the Titans East and Titans West gathered up, sitting on the couch, waiting with patience to hear them.

"We are having a vacation for 1 month since all duties-"

Beast Boy snickered. "Duties. Hahaha." Raven slaps him in the back head while the others glared at him for distrubing the meeting. "Sorry."

"Onwards before Beast Boy interrupts again," Bumble Bee grumbled, "Both sides of the city are now peaceful. So what can we do is go out and have fun like everyone else. And NO POWERS to use at all. There shouldn't be any reason to use it; that mainly means you, Raven. Now, Raven, Speedy, Robin and Starfire go to the market and get everything from this list." She hands over the 64 item list to Robin. "Beast Boy and Aqualad make sure the water stay constant and the sharks away from the shore. Mas y Menos decorated the beach and in here. NOT the entire tower. Comprehende? And I will unpack your teams stuff and set you up in each room along with us. Right Sparky?"

"How many times I've told you NOT to call me that?!" Cyborg complained.

"You never did so hush up, Sparky." She smiled as Cyborg ears blew out smoke.

"Now, Titans! Go!" Both of the leaders yelled and everyone had left off doing their assignment.

Robin was dressed in white v-neck collared shirt with navy blue jeans and white high top converse (no mask, just his blue sparkling eyes); Star dressed in a magenta short sleeve shirt which is covered with white waistline shorts matching to her boots; Speedy (No mask either; Jade green eyes) and Raven seems to be wearing almost the same clothing: black short sleeve shirt along with black jeans and black boots. Speedy smiles at her and in return she gave an angry look.

"Here's the first 32 items on the list Raven. Starfire and I will check do the second 32 items on the list. And NO 'buts' and 'if's'." Raven glared at Robin.

"Fine." It was all she said. Robin was going to reply but Star had already dragged him in the middle of the market/mall already want to try something new.

"At least you don't have to shop with her." Speedy glanced over the couple before grinning at Raven.

"You're right." She looks at the list without eyeing speedy, who was look at her curvy body.

"Let's see. Meat, Tofu, Surfboards, Swimsuit and it comes along with everyone sizes excluding me. Li-"

"Why? Scared of the water?"

"I am not afraid of anything. And no, I don't like parties. Also, I need to meditate so I can keep control of my emotions. "

"Do you have to meditate every day every hour?"

She opened her mouth to say yes but she closed it and thought to herself. Do I really need to meditate every single day? "Not really raven. You can meditate every two or three days but not every day." Intelligence replied inside her mind. "Come on, have some fun. You and your friends will be fine, I promise."

Raven looks at Speedy and finally replies, "I guess not. I'll come to the party; but will not get drunk or even step nearby you."

"Aww please I won't touch you or get drunk. We can have a bet right now. If you win, I'll leave you alone or even become a slave. But if I win, you are my slave for 3 weeks. I can be your slave for 2 weeks. Deal?"

She finally smiled at him warmly. Not an angry smile but an actual smile. "Deal."

The two have only 10 items on the list left to get: swimsuits for the 10 titans. "Great. I don't know what my size is exactly." Raven grumbled to herself.

"I can help with that Rae."

"Don't call me that, Super Macho." Speedy blushed when she called him that.

"So pick a two-piece suit and it cannot be black." She looked at him with confusion then realizes what he meant and chooses a white suit. He grins and watches her enter in one of the changing rooms. Man it's about time raven is partying with us, he thought. What will she look like in that suit? Well that inquiry was answered when she step out nervously and asked speedy to help her judge on how she look. His mind was gone; jaw dropped and a little bit of drool appeared at the corner of his mouth. "Uhh... You look hot I mean-"he was expecting her to go insane and blew him into bits but she blushed. He can even see her pink cheeks come out same as breast would somewhat pop out and her wicked curves shown out in great view. "You should wear that. It perfectly suits you."

"Yeah and have you going after me? Never happening." She closes the door and put back on her clothes. She walks out the store without a suit. Speedy quickly brought the suit and shoves it inside the bag while she wasn't noticing of his awareness. They catch up to Starfire and Robin, who seems to be exhausted mentally and physically.

"What happened to you?" Speedy asked. He already knew what exactly happened: Starfire yapping about how cute everything she sees is glorious and going up and down the long steps on the mall, which is connected to the market.

"Oh, nothing." Robin pretending to smile wildly. "Let's go."

"Friend raven, are you able to join with us to the party?" Raven nodded slowly, causing robin to look shock and Starfire jumping happily around her. Raven smiled and the four enter the T-car.

Everything was set for the party. The beach was beautiful. The water was fresh and calm, palm trees covered with dangling shells and pearls. The electric cord was also covered with shells and pearls but curled around the lights that are hanging from the cord. The volleyball net is set on one side of the beach while the surfboards were set on the other. Two long, marble blue table set far away from the shore but are in the middle of the beach. One table is plain but surrounded by the marble blue chairs; the other table is coated with all food. Tofu, BBQ Ribs, Sweet corn, Fruit salad, Hotdogs, Hamburgers, and Shrimp stuffed in jumbo shells and coated with Alfredo sauce, Chips with dipping sauce, coleslaw, Chicken and Chicken sandwiches. Beverages are located inside the cooler next to the table. It contains beer soda and raven cool herb tea. The titans are well dressed: Bee in gold and black two-piece suit; Aqualad and Beast Boy are not wearing a shirt but both wearing dark blue and purple shorts; Cyborg was able to change into a human and dressed in white t-shirt and red shorts; Starfire and Robin matched up with a royal blue suit; Speedy also in a white shirt but green shorts; Mas y Menos in a one-piece grey suit and raven in the white suit which she thought she got rid of.

"Speedy." The only one who would actually brought the pure snow-white suit just for her. She went up to him and demands him to tell her why he brought it when she said no. "Because you need to show out." She smiled. "Plus you might need a tan" he joked. She shoves him away.

"Why don't you get a drink? You must be dying of thirst."

"Huh, I do need one." He reached inside the cooler and was going for the beer but grab an orange soda. "You actually think I've forgotten about the bet do you?" Raven raised an eyebrow. "No but I do want to win."

"Hm. True. Wanna go for a walk?" Raven almost said no but he stopped her. "It's like meditating. Come on." He took her hand and guides her towards the other side of the beach. He is strongly built. she murmurs softly to herself as she looks at he well toned body, much bigger than Robins body.

"what's the matter Rae?"speedy carefully waves his hand over her face. "Rae snap out of it!"

"ugh I am snap out it. and stop calling me Rae."

"you were looking at my body though. well, I enjoying you drooling from those virgin lips you have right there." a vast black bolt of energy carried him and heaves him into the ocean. she smiled as he swam back, panting and furious like a pup who grew tired looking for his toy but realizss that it's just a false alarm. "I got you smiling for this?!" she nodded.

"So... what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know."

"That book you brought along, what is it about?"

"oh just learning about new spells... and even more experienced hand-to-hand combat."

"did you try them out?"

"yeah wh-" she caught up her sentence since speedy immediately hold her arm, lift her up and tossed her towards the ground, landing with the sound of a thud.

she winced, pretending to be hurt. "oh c'mon i didn't even-" she gives him a nice power kick, sending him again into the ocean. "aaaaarrrrgghhh not again!"

he tried to pounce her however she jumped, landing against his back and leaps off him. as he turned, she aim her fist to his face when catches the punch, twists her arm causing her to release a yelp, and bodyslams Raven. "giving up?"

"Why when we are just getting started?"

"where's friend speedy and raven?" Starfire asks Bee. "I don't know Star."

"Grrr if speedy DARE hurt my lil sis I swear-"

"Swear what?" Raven's tone was furious. "I can take care of myself Cyborg."

"yeah she's OK. No need no worries, SPARKY." speedy mimick cyborg's name. "where were you guys?" Beast Boy demanded. "Sí, ¿dónde estabas, Macho?" Mas y Menos chimed in. "I just wanted to get to know raven." speedy stated.

"why?" the titans faced to see who questioned it. speedy wasn't surprised that Robin ask him that. "Ugh. Again. I. Want. To. Get. To. Know. Her." speedy grumbled, apparently is annoyed that Everyone wanted to know the private "walk" they had.

"Look can't we just party? Is it not a getting to know one another?" Aqualad pronounced. they nodded in agreement before going back to what were they doing. "so I'm starve. whatcha going to dig on?" speedy licked his lips as he reach for a slice of pizza.

"just herb tea." the music scratched. Starfire dropped the ball and the rest of the team stop and stared at Raven.

"What?" she grumbles with anger.

"Nothing Raven!" all but Robin, who told her to come chat with him privately. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

he demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me." she replied with a blank stare which freaked Robin out.

"Look, you need to be relax and not very rude to everyone Raven. If-" Instead of hearing his speech, she walks away, steamed with rage. As she walked, ignoring her commands from her leader, the arsenal couldn't help but was eavesdropping into the situation. She seems irritated he thought as he watch her fury being released into the ocean. He then steps on front of Raven, who seemed surprised by his appearance. "What were you doing Speedy? Have you been eavesdropping?"

"Rae i think you need to apologize to Robin." she open her mouth but he cut her off. "I'm not finished yet. Second, we all know that you've defeated your father but why be so loutish? Please Rae, i know you have a smooth side; Everyone does." he placed both of his hands and stared deep with a soft touch in his green eyes. "Go back. Listen to his so-called "I am the leader" speech. Then party with us. Can you do that?" she nodded softly.

He grinned. "Good. See ya later Rae-Rae!" she blushed and walk back to her leader, with the waves moving with no more fury; Just calm and nice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: I do not own anything.

The party died. Everyone was cleaning up and started to pick out their own partners to sleep with. Cyborg stayed with Bee, Starfire hooked with Robin, Aqualad, BB, Mas y Menos the master double queen size bunk beds. Speedy knew where he was sleeping and he didn't have to ask: the couch.

"Aww c'mon Rae-Rae I promise not to touch or talk to you."

"Speedy, whining and pouting is not going to touch near my heart," she gives him a blank stare, "I can assure you that."

He grumbled "Fine" and storms off like a toddler who couldn't get a new bike he'd always wanted.

It was 1:19 a.m. and Speedy couldn't sleep. he tossed and turned, thinking that laying on the side facing away the view of the city would work: it did not. He groaned and then wondered if his team had fallen asleep. he walked so silently through the dark halls and making sure that no one is awake before creeping into the Dark Birds room. Speedy, who assumed that Raven was sleeping since her eyes were closed and her body was relaxed, crawled quietly in the king size mattress, allowing the flying violet sheet landing softly upon him. he smiled to himself. Success. "Oh so you thought i was asleep?" he gulped. "you came in here and think that i was sleeping so that you can flirt and tease me?" she hissed. "Raven I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep so I went to check if there's any space for me to sleep but only yours came out." his face went very serious. "I just want to sleep. I will not touch you I promise."

She sighed. "I understand. you can sleep with me." he smiled at her.

"You know you lost the bet right?" She suddenly remember the bet: he never touch the cooler after grabbing a soda can. "Soooo... I'm your slave for three weeks."

"Yup and the first thing you can do for me is putting your head on my chest." her eyes flared with total white light. he laugh and simply wanted to know all about her.

"You want to know me well?"

"Yes. Tell me your real name."

"It's Rachel. Rachel Roth. What about you?"

"Harper. Roy Harper." he adjusted himself more to see her lovely violet eyes staring back at him, fully of rage. Roy laughed historically at Raven. "You are amazing when you're angry at me." She turned away from him, full of annoyance and giving no response in return. "Are you sleeping?" he checked to see if she was; and she did not even had her eyes closed yet. "Rae?" she turned and stared at him then looked at the pale moon. "So you're giving me the silent treatment? Alright cool."

1:46 a.m he could not take it any longer. "Raven please say something please i know you're not asleep!"

"Roy," she paused "How do you..."

"How do i do what? Tell me Rae-Rae!" he whispered loudly.

"Stop calling me that. How do you start an actual friendship?" Roy chuckled, assuming that she was joking but realize that she was very serious about it. "Like i said, getting to know each other and hanging out." Raven glued her eyes into Roy's green eyes with a saddened look. "My 'friends' are more like my family. i actually want a friend. A real one."

"2'o'clock? We'll head to the new museum and at night we'll take a walk in the park."

"Roy what are you t-"

"Me and you are going to hang out like friends." Raven was surprised by this. "But don't think that you will be bringing your entertainment because you will get entertain. Now let's sleep before I get my sex drive on. Night beautiful." In a matter of seconds, He was thrown out of the tower from a black hand.

Raven opened her eyes to see the bright sun standing out over the ocean. she glanced at her clock which read 10:58 a.m. "Dammit." she jumps off the bed, quickly remade it and strips down naked to take a cold shower. She reached for her lavender towel and headed to the bathroom, only to find that Roy was there, wearing nothing but his towel hugging his waist and his orange hair and toned body dripping water. Roy looked up and down at Raven and licked his lips slowly. "You could've knocked Rae."

"And you could've locked the doors"she said, gritting her teeth. he put his hands up in defense. "Well don't blame me; i thought you left with everyone else."

"Where'd they go?"

"Beats me. soooo..." Roy stepped closer to Raven and stared at her in a seductive way, "You ready to follow my orders?" she attempts to give a roundhouse kick but he catches her small feet and shoves her playfully into the shower. "You can kill me later because I'll be making breakfast."

"You? you making breakfast?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I'm making turkey bacon, toast and scramble eggs." he waves off and heads back to the room. "you'll see Rae!"

the shower was nice. Raven puts on a gray v-neck tee with lavender shorts matching to her smug boots. As she step into the common room, she smell crispy bacon and toasted bread. "seems like you weren't lying." she glanced at Roy, who was in a green shirt sleeve shirt which was covered by a white apron, and black cargos. he smiled warmly at her before handing her a plate of food and herb tea. When the two titans were finish eating, Roy ordered Raven to clean up. "Now?" she whined.

"Yup. make sure you take care of BB's room too." she pouted, allowing him to say "adorable but gotta follow my laws".

it's merely 2 o'clock and Raven just settled down on the couch, exhausted from cleaning up the tower. BB, Aqualad, Mas y Menos room was hell. leftovers scattered on the floor, clothes hanging from the ceiling and something white or clear appeared in Aqualad's underwear. "Someone needs a diaper." she murmured.

She was still thinking about what the substance was, until Roy stands in front of her, eyeing her with suspicion. what the fuck is she thinking about, he said in his mind. she looks tired but something else i do not follow. she finally snaps out of it and looked at Roy. "I'm too tired to do anything at this moment Roy."

"I know, that's why I'm taking you there."

she frowned. "I don't think you understand the fact that-"

"And i do not think that you understand the fact that I'm taking you there." Roy picks up Raven and head down to the basement where his fiery blue Jaguar awaits for the two. "Is that your car?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes it is. upgraded it myself. You see Rae, you're opening yourself out to the world; That's great." she lightly blushed at his statement. They hopped inside the car as Roy start the engine. It came out cool and played "Safe and Sound" from Capital Cities.

"what song is this?" Raven asked.

"Safe and Sound by Capital Cities."

_I could lift you up _

_I could show you what you wanna see _

_And take you where you wanna be_

_You could be my luck _

_Even if the sky is falling down _

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

"oh. it sounds... nice." she hummed along to the beat and tune.

_Safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound _

_Hold your ground _

_We're safe and sound _

_Safe and sound_

_I could show you love_

_In a tidal wave of mystery _

_You'll still be standing next to me_

_You could be my luck_

_Even if we're six feet underground _

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound _

_Safe and sound _

_Hold your ground _

_Safe and sound_

"So you like this song?" she nodded slowly.

_I could lift you up _

_I could show you what you wanna see _

_And take you where you wanna be_

_You could be my luck _

_Even if the sky is falling down _

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_I could lift you up _

_I could show you what you wanna see _

_And take you where you wanna be_

_You could be my luck _

_Even if the sky is falling down _

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_We're safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound_

_Safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound _

_Safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound _

_Hold your ground _

_We're safe and sound _

_Safe and sound _

_We're safe and sound_

"Where are we going?"

"The Central Park." He drove to the parking lot and parked his car. They enter and walk down they pathway, watching the birds flew right pass by. "Those birds are the mute swans." she notice where he was pointing: a white delicate swan with an orange bill bordered with black.

"why is called the 'Mute' Swan?"

"Because it is less vocal than other swans."

"Oh" Raven bit her lip softly. Roy eyed her cautiously. He then notices a shadow is following and asks Raven if she's thristy. "uhm... sure." They head over to a mini trick and ordered each a soft drink. "Are you feeling okay Roy?"

"Yeah I am." She studies his face, knowing that somethings not right. What is bugging you? she thought of going inside his mind but only to receive a blast, sending her straight into the lake.

"Raven!" Another blast aimed at Roy, who dodged the attack and landed on the tree. "Who the hell-?" Three more blasters came and Roy leaps off, barely landing safely on another tree. As he tried to get up, two robot commandos grabbed Roy and held him high and making sure he doesn't move at all. "Who the fuck are you?! What do you want? Where's Raven?!"

"Oh... She's probably drowning Bird boy."

Roy looked around and sees a built man wearing an orange with a single black line, along with a body suit that covers his entire body except for some parts which are armored and gray. Roy eyes grew wide when he realized who he was: Slade. The Titans East never seen him in reality but heard of him, mainly from Robin, who is clearly obsessed about him. Slade disappeared after Trigon was defeated, vowing to Robin that nothing has changed, and he will make that clear if he see's him again. However, he thought it was Robin, since they have similar appearances. "Ohhh... you must be arsenal a.k.a red arrow a.k.a speedy." Slade stepped up closer to Roy and gave a blank stare.

"What do you want?"

"One word: Revenge." Slade gave a left roundhouse kick, which it send Roy rolling and tumbling to a tree. "Get him." he ordered as he turned to away. The commandos jumped in the air and as they were going to reach Roy, a black hand grabbed the robots and smash them to the ground, making them into pieces. Slade turned and barely dodges another hand, after hand, after hand until it caught him and threw him into the lake. "This is revenge. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as she flew in midair, lifting and setting Slade in the center along two oak trees stand on opposite sides before him. He tries to move but couldn't; she smiled and clapped her hands as the trees follow along with obedience.

"Raven!" Robin and the team shouted as they hurried over to the scene. She turned her head, distract from her leader, when suddenly, Slade appeared behind her and uppercut her in the abdominal. She gasps and leans over, affected by the hit, before falling down head first. Beast boy leaped, shapeshifting into pteranodon and caught her just in time, and gently laid her down. Robin grabs Starfire as she flew in the sky, throwing him as he takes out his bo-staff and daggers it to Slade, who blocks the hit with one hand. Robin was clearly shock but not impress. "Well well well if it isn't Wonder Boy. How can I assist you?"

"With this. Hi-ya!" Robin gave a front right kick before giving a combination of jabs and crosses, making it difficult for Slade to catch up his speed. He finally caught Robins left fist and hurls him to the ground. He picks up an unconscious Robin and said with an angry look, "Do you REMEMBER what i said to-" he couldn't finish his sentence since Starfire smashes him 5 feet underground. her eyes glowed with fury. "NEVER you shall hurt my boyfriend!" She waited for Slade to leaped out and attack her but did not see him. "So he is your boy." Starfire gasps and turned too late to see a fist aimed at her face, lowering her back to where she attack Slade. As he descend to the ground, a green mouse appeared and went inside his suit. "What th- aarrgh!". He tried to catch the mouse, which turned into a fly, flying out of his suit and turned into a hippo, landing on top of Slade. Ha that's what you get, Beast Boy said in his mind. Slade lifts the hippo, which then turned to a T-Rex, smashing him back to the ground. Beast Boy expected that it was over for Slade; Boy he was dead wrong. Slade picks up the T-Rex and throws him like a bowling ball, crashing into Mas y Menos and Aqualad. Bumble Bee and Cyborg easily hops over the fallen Titans before charging to Slade. Cyborg unleashed a sonic cannon while Bee used her stingers, hoping that it would hurt Slade. He dodges the cannon, catches the stingers and breaks it in half. He took out his bo-staff as she turned very tiny, trying to find his weak spots. As cyborg and Slade fought, Slade spins his bo-staff and swing to cyborg's torso, damaging his motherboard, shutting him down. "SPARKY!" Bee screeched as she turned back to normal size. She runs into Slade, who gave her a clean knockout.

Roy, who finally stood up to fight, was pissed that he does not have his bow and arrows; he had no option but to use Robin's bo-staff. Slade was the one who gave the first hit which Roy blocks it He manages to deflect some blows but not all; Slade is somewhat unpredictable. He grew very tired and weak and couldn't held himself up anymore. Slade foot swipes Roy and pointed his staff to his face. "You really need to go back into training Red Arrow. And you wondered why Green Arrow abandoned you."

Roy grew very upset. "Green Arrow never left me. I left his side you piece of shit." Roy smashes the villians head as you utters some words "Get. That. Fucking. Shit. Straight." Until there is nothing but robot pieces. "Is this-"

Robin appeared behind Roy. "Yes. It's false. Whatever you do, do not listen to him. He's just manipulating us so that we can get very upset and fall down with our deepest emotions. Don't worry speedy, we will find him and we will get our revenge."

Roy nodded in agreement and the two walked over to assist their fellow titans.


	3. Chapter 3

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Raven murmurs smoothly as she meditates on the rooftop of the tower. Cyborg sat next to her, showing with a bit of concern covered his fact. "How you feeling lil sis?"

"a lot better." She exhale and settled down before facing cyborg. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for fixing me."

"your welcome." She smiled at him. "is there's something you wanted to say?"

"what? Girl no. I-" he grew fear when raven frowned at him. He hate making her angry. "You've been around speedy more than me." She was about to reply to his confession when he then cut her off. "And I'm glad you're doing something for a change. Just make sure you don't fall in love." Raven just hugged him. "thanks, sparky." Cyborg face was like an angry bull as raven teleported the common room where she sees speedy, sitting on the couch reading. Beast boy was begging for the last 2 hours if he want to make a prank on a fellow titan to which his kept saying a simple o "no". He walked away finally, feeling defeated. "maybe later." Roy said without looking back. Beast boy turns into a gorilla and heads out to aggravate Robin and amuse Starfire.

Raven slouches down on the couch, staring at Roy before starting a conversation. "So... What book are you reading?"

"Swimsuit from James Patterson." She scoots over. "oh... I was wondering if you were interested in watching some movies with me."

Roy was no longer interested about the book. "why me?" He utterly teased. Raven moved even more closer which shocked Roy. I thought she doesn't like to be that close with anyone, he assumed. She used her index finger in a circular motion on Roy's hand, causing him to growl. "Because no one liked scary movies. And you're- What are you doing?"

"Huh?! Nothing Rae! And of course!" The arsenal grinned even more. "We should go buy some pizza, burgers, popcorn and drinks." Raven agreed and the two headed down to Roy's car. Robin watched with concern and then turned to Cyborg. "Aren't you concern about Raven hanging out with Speedy?" Cyborg, who was fixing his T-Car, pulls himself up and looks at Robin. "Well yeah, but she said she'll not fall in love with him. But be glad though, she's finally having fun. You shouldn't be worrying about her; Aren't you suppose to take your girlfriend to Wayne enterprise?" Robin shot back with a grin. "Well AREN'T you suppose to take your girlfriend out for a spin?" Both of their faces were near touching when.. "If you two are going to kiss then you could've told us." Bee stated as Starfire nodded in agreement.

"WHAT?! EWWWW NO!" As the two grew disgusted and look away from each other. The girls giggled as they wrapped their arms around the boys, kissing them passionately, as BB gave a distasteful look. "We have to something with our lives. we cannot loath everyday, plaguing video games and watch porn. If Cyborg can do it, then we can too!" Aqualad and Mas y Menos whistled as they look away from BB. "What?! I'm serious dudes!" He wailed.

" Pero estamos bien." Mas replied.

"Son ustedes los que necesita una novia." Menos chimed in.

"They're right: we are fine but it is you who need a girlfriend." Aqualad said kindly.

"But Tara-"

"We'll help you look for her." Aqualad placed his hand on shoulder and smiled at him.

BB couldn't help but smiled back.

"what movie are we watching?" Roy scanned through the most scariest movies in the world. Raven, seen in a light gray v-neck shirt with black, long skinny jeans and gray boots, stared quietly at Roy. "I don't know. Whatever doesn't menace you in a facetious way."

"Oh going all "vast" at me? Rae I'm the head of vocabulary."

Raven chuckled. "Sadly you're imprecise due to the fact that it's called "synonyms" not vocabulary, you simple-minded boy." It was Roy's turn to laugh at her compliment. "Wow Ms. know-it-all; looks like you're married to knowledge yet you don't have a sex drive. He smirked when Raven shot a Death Glare at him and a field of pink covers her cheeks. "Do you have a sex drive Rae?"

"I do. I just don't..." She bit her lip softly before speaking, "It's rare Roy. Oh look, Wicked Scary my favorite! Let's watch it!" She paid the DVD to the female clerk, who wanted Roy to pay attention to her. "If you need any assistance, the number is at the bottom." She said seductively. As they leave, Raven throws away the receipt with an irritated look. Roy knew Rae doesn't like the clerk. "So... Why do you dislike the clerk?"

"You want to fall in love with a filthy, blonde gold-digger? Be my guest; I don't care." As Raven walks away, Roy grabs her wrists and pressed his nose against hers. "You are so denial. You do care about me because I an your friend and you do not want me hurt; I wasn't falling for her anyways." He smirked as she snorted, apparently embrassed from the incident. "Gee... Maybe I should write an obituary for you Super Macho."

"hahaha you gotta catch me before you can try. Where'd you originated Rae?"

She slapped him and he yelped. "I was born in Azarath. My people raised and trained me well. Trigon wanted me to be on his side: to take over the world." She sighed. "what about you?"

"Born in Star city, family unknown. Only talent I've got was shooting arrows; And Green Arrow was my master but more like my father. That is until I told him that I can now handle myself and that's how I joined Titans East. I still call him time to time just to check on him." the two then settled in his car, heading south rather than going back home.

"Where are we going?" Raven demanded.

"Somewhere more private for us. I don't want Robin to interrupt our fun time."

"Speaking of which he's calling right now." Raven clarify, revealing her T-communicator. She answers annoyed, "What is it trouble?"

"No but where are you? I drove by and I don't see you two at the store or at home."

Raven looked at Roy for a response and he told her to pass the T-communicator. "Uh yeah Robin? Heyyy so we did went to the movies and now to buy some snacks."

"But we-"

"Going somewhere else where we can watch the movie. Sorry but her communicator is cutting short and I left mines at home but BYYYEEEEE!" He shuts off the communicator before Robin shouts at him. " Grrrr are you fucking okay with him timing you to come back? Does he still not trust me?!" Raven notices that Roy was unhappy anymore; he was more outrage. "Roy," she waited for the light to turn red, "I really don't know why the hell does he need to worry about me. I'm not his daughter and he's not my father; we're only friends. If he tried to attack you on how ruthless you are, leave it to me. I can handle his crap." she patted his cheek softly thus making him blush.

"So where's this somewhere?" she asked with curiosity.

"Shhhhh my slave no need to know. You haven't even finished telling me about your sex drive! I demand you to tell me or we can go home." Roy watched her as she immediately twitched. "Well? Okay home it is then."

"Wait." He waited as he slowly turned right and to a very nice area with only a couple of homes. "I do not.. Have a sex drive."

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yes." She looked away from him with sudden embarrassment. They then reached to the end of the street where Roy settles his car in park. "This is my buds house. He's out for today and wanted me to watch his home. Can't trust these locos right?"

"I can see that." She notices what he meant: it's more of a loft not an ordinary home. Greeted by pearl stepping stone and green grass which lead to the metal-glass door. As they enter inside, Raven was amazed how it was styled: very classical and sort of dark. The walls were dark green and white followed with paintings of illusions. There was two tall and wide bookshelves all stacked with books on opposite success of the living room; pearl elegant sofas forming a semicircle; fireplace settled against the wall along with a 48' inch flat screen with two angels praying on each side. "Wow. It's... Amazing."

"You think? Look in the back."

"I don't think I'll do that. Neighbors will see a demon trespassing a decent home."

"Uhh.. Okay? You sit down and relax while I get the popcorn ready." Raven nodded as he heads to the kitchen. She grabs a Cola can with a slice of pizza, gulped down the beverage and took a medium bite from the supreme cheesy pizza. Roy then comes back and notices her eating. "It's about time you're eating. I thought you have an eating disorder." She laughed at his comment, which surprise him the most. "You're... Laughing? I made you laugh?" He grins as he sat next to her, putting the two bowls of fresh popcorn and caramel popcorn. Raven finally gets a hold of herself and reaches for the caramel popcorn. "So are you putting the movie on or what?"

"What? Hahaha just kidding. Nancy please play the movie "Wicked Scary"." Raven lightly gasp as a robotic arm reaches out, taking the disk from Roy's hand and injects it inside the VCR.

Throughout the movie, Roy and Raven had some laughs and some screams. In the delete scene, as the survivor was being drag and attacked by the monster, Roy couldn't help but watch Raven as she clutches to him tightly. She becomes aware of this, shoves him away, curses herself and blushes very heavily. "_You can't deny that you like that," _Love confirmed.

"_I don't like it." _

"Yes you do." Roy concluded. Before she can argue he cuts her off. Be a good slave girl and clean up by the way. And yes," he holds her petite hands and gave two butterfly kisses "You do enjoyed. Every. Last. Breath. Don't _deny._" He heads up the stairs. She felt dizzy. _Ohhhh my my my! I feel like dancing! He just kissed your hands! _Love cried.

Raven scoffed. "So what? He might've done this as his first step to make the pretty girls dance on their toes."

_I do not think so, _Intelligence stated. _Apparently, You are the only girl he's been into. and on top of that, he never done this before. _

"Ugh whatever."

_You got a red-headed man into you?! That's sweet! Oh yeah! _Brave shouted. Raven simply rolled her eyes and starts cleaning up.

"Ya finished yet?" Roy said impatiently.

"Gee I don't know, why don't you check?" Raven replies sarcastically. He chuckles and opens the front door and steps aside. "After you princess."

"Aren't you the lady in the dress? you may take lead madam." She giggled. Roy love the way she laughed, smiled and giggled. "I'm really glad that you've let yourself free. The Titans should be glad that i am opening you up."

"Well.. not everyone's glad." Raven commented as she enters the car. Roy locks the loft up and enters the car, starting the engine. "What do you mean by that?"

"Of course everyone's happy, excluding Robin and Cyborg. They think you'll make "Make a hit with you" then get dumped for a prettier girl." she chewed her bottom lip.

"But we're only friends! Why the hell would they think that? Because of me dating each girl? Listen Rae, I'll tell ya this, Each girl I've dated either wanted to drag me back to drugs, quit as a hero, lied to me or cheated on me. The longest relationship I've dated a girl was 2 months. I thought we would lived happily ever after. She would leave the cruel people and stay with me." he grips onto the wheel and held back some of his tears. "She lied to me. She took the child away from me. She never even come back to see me or let me see my damn child!" He was no longer driving through the highway, he pulled over and cried. Raven unbuckles her seatbelt. reaches over to his seatbelt, takes it off, pulls him to her and hugs him warmly. She was too shocked to say anything. _How come I didn't feel his pain? Why he didn't told anyone?_

_It's because he hid it with his happy emotions. You have to talk to him. Give him advices. He's in deep pain right now; He need a friend. Please Raven. Do it for him._ Sad cries softly. Raven stares at Roy and lifts his chin up slowly. "Roy, If you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen. We have to go home and talk about this in my room. Okay?" Roy looks away, manages to say "Okay" and drives steadily as raindrops attacks the vehicle.

Robin and Cyborg stood at the center of the common room as Roy and Raven walks in. "Where have you two been?" the leader demanded. "It's 11 o'clock and we have to go out tomorrow at 6!"

"One it's 8:58. Two, we watched 'Wicked Scary'. Three you better watch your eyes on me and not Roy." Cyborg and Robin stared at each other and looked at Raven. "Raven I-"

"No need to apologize. Cyborg I'll talk to you later. Right now I need to talk to Speedy at this time. No, it's nothing about love." The archer grins as she glares at him. "Uh... okay?" cyborg replies with a little confusion.

"So if you two are not talking about love then what is it then?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry dad, but i can't tell you." she smirked. "It's a girls thing." Beast Boy and Aqualad who heard the commotion, burst into laughter as Raven and Speedy walks off to her room. Robin's jaw dropped and Cyborg couldn't stop laughing at him. "Man you need to chill. Raven's chill and I'm chill. Only problem is that Papa cannot chill for nothing. What you want me to buy two bottles of chill pill? I heard they just put some on stock. Unless you- nuhh!" Cyborg runs off half-laughing half-screaming as Robin chases him.

"So um Aqualad... Wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uh sure?"

"Okay. what do you call a fish with a tie?" Aqualad immediately jumps off the couch, yells at BB and jumps into the pool. "Wait!" he wailed. He grabs Aqualad's foot and pulls him out. "SoFISHicated!"

"You want to hear a joke BB?" Aqualad questioning without showing his anger.

"Cool. Gimme a shot bro!"

"What does a beast and a boy have in common? They are wild!"

"Ambos necesitan para obtener mejores chistes," Mas acknowledged.

"Si y algunos enjuagues bucales antes de hablar basura" Menos chimed in before the two brothers laughed at each other. BB turned into a snake which frightened the twins as they run off. "You got em scared BB!" Aqualad smiled. BB nodded as he looked down in disappointment. "I found her... but she didn't want me back. She remembers me but..." Aqualad frowns at him. "Dude if she doesn't want you, try again. keep doing what you usually do to make her happy. I can promise you that she'll love you back."

"Dude, you are amazing bro. I need you to come along with." He drags Aqualad but he stops BB from doing so. "No I don't. Just be you; The wisecracker, the weirdo that other girls don't accept." BB nodded with an "alright" and disappeared from the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have more than 70 views. I guess I am supposed to be glad at least I have something than nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

"Umm.. Give me a reminder on why I have to dress like _this_?!" Aqualad yelled angrily at Beast Boy. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and a medium black knit skirt along with a blonde wig. There was only red lipstick pasted on his lips and light mascara against his eyelash. "Relax dude," Beast Boy cooled as he buttoned up his plaid shirt which matches the black jeans and plaid shoes "It's to make Terra J-E-A-L-O-U-S! She did not like it when I was with hanging out Raven and will go wild if I'm dating a broad who loves a Boy who's a Beast." He winked which cause Aqualad to shudder in disgust. "And P.S, your name's Lola."

"BB aren't we suppose to go out with the titans tomorrow? It 9:37 and I need my sleep. You know that! How are we going to get there without you ruining your outfit and my skirt flying in the air?! On top of that, I can't speak like a girl!"

"Calm your flat tits man! Imma borrow Speedo's car and ask Cyborg or Raven to change your voice. It's easy as it can be." Beast Boy stretched and scratches his back before heading out to see Roy. As soon as he left, Aqualad tries to take off the girly t-shirt, only to find that it was glued to his skin. He looked down and found an empty bottle of waterproof super glue. "**BEAST BOYYYYY**!" was all the titans can hear.

Roy was walking from the bathroom and heard a voice calling him. The archer turned and sees BB running straight to him as if he was in a hurry. "Sup BB? Need something? You seem like you're in a rush."

"Yeah see I need to borrow your car and some of your cologne. I'm going on a date."

"Hmm…" Roy tilted his head slightly and frowned a bit. "I don't know if I could trust you… but okay?" BB grinned happily and runs off to go see Cyborg, who was upgrading his new suit. "Hey Cy- whoa look at baby!"

"You like it?"

"Duh! I have a question: Don't you have one of those whatchamacallit ear set where a guy can sound like a girl?"

"Uh... I think so. Why, your date have a man's voice?" BB nodded sadly and bragged about how beautiful she is while Cyborg searches for the item. When he found it and pass it to BB, he questioned him who is she.

"Just some broad name Lola. Thanks for giving me this I owe you one BIG time!" And with that, Lola appears, her high heels clacking each other as she heads over to Roy's car along with BB. Cyborg gives and awkward "okay…" look and continues his suit.

"I swear if this isn't the item- hey it works!" Lola (Aqualad) covers her mouth as BB begins to laugh. "Dude you really look like an actual chick thanks to Starfire and Cyborg." His T-communicator suddenly sets off and looks to see that it was Speedy. "BB, there's a button that says "Auto Pilot". Press it and it'll ask for your destination. Just tell the destination and wha-la: You have arrived to your destination." BB followed his instructions and thanked Roy, who also wanted to find out who's his date. "A hot blonde name Lola. See?" BB aimed his communicator to Lola. "Hm. Not attractive to me but congrats dude." And he ended his call. The destination was at Pizza Corner and Lola was looking at the review mirror, checking if she looked wonderful. When they stepped out of the car, a lot of men started to holler "Hey cutie-pie" which disgusted Lola. One guy came up to her, grabbing her by the waist and tries to harass her. She screams "rape" and a group of men suddenly jumps on the assaulter. "C'mon Lola... We have some 'no meat' pizza waiting for us." BB grinned at her. Lola scoffs and waited for him to adjust the chair . as she sat, they were "Talking about their personal life". Terra then suddenly appears and notices her ex sitting in a table with someone she doesn't know. Who the hell is this chick? Think she can go all up on him and take him away from me!? "We'll see who will get the Grand Prize." She grunted. Lola looks and notices a blonde girl glaring at her. "Babyy…" Lola whined "This _**turd**_ keeps looking at me." She pulls BB shirt and purrs into his ear, "Make it stop." He got and walks over to Terra. "Hey Terra… My girl is whining about you keep glaring at her inappro-"

"I don't **CARE** about what Lindsay Lohan is complaining about. I care about you Beastie."

"But you said-"

"I was wrong okay?" Before he can respond, Lola appeared steaming. "What the _fuck_ you think you are doing? THIS was your man and you had fun while it lasted, _**turd**_." Terra lunges into Lola angrily and the two blondes fought insanely. What's more insane was that Lola's wig haven't fall off, which wasn't even glued. It took about 4 men to break up the fight, leaving Lola shouting at BB that "it's soooo over!" but he was, busy smooching Terra. In distaste, Lola walked out of the Pizza Corners and disappears in thin air.

"So how are you feeling Roy?" Raven asked as she lays down on her bed. Roy stares at her for a while then answering "okay" before laying next to her. They looked at each other for a minute: Emerald green meets violet. "Rae" he began, "Do you want to..."

"And look at stars? No."

"Grrrr you stolen my words!" He whined. Raven smiled warmly and touches his hair playfully. "Hey I'm ordering you to knock it off or I'll shove you haha." Raven disobeyed her master, gets on top of him and continues to play with his hair. He shoves her off of him and it was his turn playing with her hair. "How do you like that?!" he smirked then growls into her ear as she giggles. Outside of her door stood Robin and Cyborg who was trying to find what's going on. "See I told you she's falling for him!" Robin complained. "Raven! Come out now!" Speedy open the door slightly and frowns at Robin. "I ask for Raven not you."

"You're being an ass you know that? Thinking I'm _**fucking**_ with her you're out of your mind."

"Aye watch your tone to-"

"And you. A brother you are to her and you letting him yelling at her for nothing? What is she five and me forty? I'm opening her up and you two are trying to shut her down."

"No, we're trying to keep her away from _you_," Robin barked.

"Seriously?" The trio looked to see an upset Raven. "Ra-"

"Just shut up Robin. Get in here Roy." her eyebrows deepened at Cyborg and Robin. "We will talk. Tomorrow." She slams the door on their faces. "Ugh do they understand the fact that I'm okay nothing's going to happen to me?" She pulls Roy to bed . "Wait I'm sleeping with you?" She nodded and he quickly took off his clothes except his boxers. "Roy! What are you doing?!" He whistles away grabs a towel. "Whatcha think princess?" He winked at her. "Why do you wanna join?"

"I rather eat Beast Boys tofu than shower with you."

"Hey, you need to follow my orders." Roy took to sidesteps to the right as Raven throws her pillows at him. "Miss me miss me! Bet ya wanna kiss me!"

"Go to hell." She laughs and he ignores her comment. Phew! Did he saw me blush?

Nahhhh but I see his shaft hardened, Love claimed.

_Are you that desperate to see Raven all over HIM?! Rage clenches her teeth at Love._

_Raven, can you do us a favor?_ Love questioned, completely ignoring Rage.

_I guess so..._

_Great! Then flirt with him and see if he's into you!_

_Oh for the love of Azarath no!_

_Pleaseeeeeeeeeee Raven it's just a one time! I'll help you I promise!_

_Fine. But if you embarrass me, I'll never visit Nevermore again_. As the conversation ended, Roy stepped out to see her wrapping a high-thigh towel. He licked his lips and watches her enter the bathroom and leaving the door half open. Shrugging off of what just happened, Roy kept only his black boxers on. He waited until he saw her: A purple strapless short silk dress. "Rae... Is that what you wear to sleep? It's amazing." She blushed and lays down... Only to hear Roy telling her to come closer. She obligated which shocks him a lot. "You alright Rae? Or you're trying to get me in trouble with Robin?" She simply put a finger to shut him up and rubs his hard abs. "I... I just want... To see how it fe-feels to be l-l-loved. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable."

"What? No! C'mon don't pull away from Super Macho!" He pulls her even more closer and faces her to him. "I can show you how to love but now isn't the time to do so." He gave her two butterfly kisses against her neck and pulls away. "Let's just cuddle." Raven purred silently on Roy's chest as he stroke her violet hair_. She wanted me to turn her sex drive on... Not now. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N::: Wow more views keep coming in. ** ** hahaha I guess I'll keep posting new chapters then.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

"TITANS! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Bee's voice bloomed through the speakers in each of the titans room. "Dude its only 4:30! Can't we just sleep for one more hour?" BB groaned. Terra pinches his torso and leaps off his bed, yawning and stretching. Cyborg enters BB's room without knocking, only to see Terra. "TERRA?! IS THAT _YOU_?!"

"Hiya Cy." She beamed at him. His face exploded and his body fallen down. He then jumps up and runs out screaming, "TERRA'S BACK!" Raven grabs a pillow to block all of the noise coming into her ears. "Get up Rae," Roy grumbled. "You don't want Robin to burst into your room." She turns to him and glares a "Whatever" and falls back to sleep. Roy carries Raven carefully and settles her down in the tub. Still unresponsive, he turns the shower on to cold which yelps with confusion on where is she. "Roy! Why did you do that?!" her nipples hardens and she covers it. "Aw princess you don't have to get angry at your prince like that," he began. "It's not like I ruined your dress. Come on, hurry up we got less than an hour to go out." He walked out, leaving Raven in peace… For now. "That handsome jerk." She held hand to her mouth. _Did I just say that?_

_Why of course you did you imbecilic! How dare you already falling for Major Player?! _Rage exclaimed.

_Oh shut up Rage! Raven needs love in her life and least it isn't that grumpy, Slade-obsessed Robin. Besides, at least she's getting Mr. Johnson and you're not hehehe _Love teased.

_What did you say?!Get back here so that I can rip your lovely heart out! _Rage bellowed.

_Enough both of you! Arguing and teasing on another is not going to solve Raven's problem. _Intelligence acknowledged.

_And her problem is?! _Both of the emoticlones wondered.

_Mr. pimp is making Raven as his main chick _Rude coughed. They turned to her with confusion. _See, while you girls were cracking each other's throat, me and Happy went on to Roy's mind without him knowing of us floating through his world. All we keep seeing was his moments with Raven to which I'm disgust in. We then reach to where he hid goals. The priority is to get Raven as his girlfriend. But we cannot tell her!_

_Why can't we? _ Sloth complained.

_Because if she finds out, she'll never date a guy with us snooping around, telling her what he's doing. _Happy explained. _I want her to be happy; we all do. But if that jerk messes this up-_

_He will be rotten and burned for eternity. _Rage warned. All of the emoticlones gulped with fear as they looked up to Rage.

"Is everybody ready?" It read 5:26 p.m. All nodded and Bee checks to see if all are present. "We were invited to the Mayor's mansion. I hope you all are happy wi- will you two stop it?!" Mas y Menos stopped giggling and apologize to the crowd. "It's alright. Anyways, I hope you are all happy with your nice dresses I picked out for you." Bee was cover in a gold v-neck sequin dress with black toe pump heels. Starfire, Terra and Raven were dressed in midnight blue sequin trim dress with white Strappy heels. Aqualad, Mas y Menos were suit up white double breasted; Cyborg in a S.H Premium Tux and Roy and Robin dressed in S.A 3 pieces Pinstripe suit. Roy picked up his black hat and dust it off, beams at Raven who looks away annoyed. "The boys can chose who-"

"I pick Raven!" Cyborg announce aloud. Bee crumbles the paper and grabs him by the collar with an irritated look."Look here, Sparky. Did I say chose the _girls_?! I'm talking about what vehicle you're taking!" Cyborg gulped and manages to say "sorry". Roy takes three steps to his left, away from Raven. She does notices and sighs. The boys have already chosen their car except for Roy, who chooses his jade green street sport motorcycle. "Uh Roy… Since you're the only guy who is choosing his bike instead of his _car, _you go first."

"Hmm… well it's obvious. Starfire will y-"

"Oh no you-"Robin started but Roy laughed. "I'm kidding. Raven, Care to take a ride?"

"As long as you do don't send us falling off of the cliff, sure."

"hahaha don't worry princess, I'll drive as neatly as I can." He handed her a helmet that she never seen before. It was a dark green background with a pure white raven. "Put it on princess. Time to drive in the fast lane." He revved the bike for a bit and drove out of the garage. Raven been flying through the city before, but she never paid attention to it. She watches everything zoomed by as she grips to Roy. "Having fun yet princess?" He glanced at her and she shook her head no. "Well I'm taking you to see something right quick." She was going object, but kept her mouth shut. "I was expecting you to say no but hang on!" He stopped and performed a 360 and drove to an abandoned building. "Hang on to me princess." He ordered as he held her by the waist and leaped between the sides of the buildings and landed on the tallest building. "W-what are we doing up_ here_?" Raven stammered. "Whatcha think princess? Like the view?" Indeed it was: the full moon fading it's beauty away with it's soulmates of white and blue stars all over the light purple sky. "I wanted to show you this earlier because every time I see this, I think of you. "He knelt down and held her right hand and ask, "Rae, Will you be my date even though it was only a couple of days getting to know you. I promise I'll make this dance last forever in your mind."

"Nothing lasts forever Roy." She pulls him up, staring deep into his eyes. "But let's hope that my first time dancing will make things last forever."

"Wait you've never dance before?"

"Only once. With Cyborg. Didn't went well because I was too nervous."

"Shall we dance then, princess?" He stepped even closer and held her by the hips with one hand and her small hand with the other. _Body on body. Okay just listen to him._ "Take a side step to the left with me."

"What about music?"

"No need to. It's always going to be a very classical music. Now take another side step to the left, then right and I spin you slowly. Okay?" She nodded and they dance like they're in the rain. "Roy, what time is it?"

"10 minutes before the party starts. Let's go."

"Sir the keys to your vehicle?" A medium-built valet asked Roy. He handed the keys I over and held Raven close. "Can't let the lady lost in there." He whispered. They were greeted by a lavender smell and the gold chandelier which is releasing gold dust. Two thick, copper-like stairs swivel to the center of room where many civilians are admired by paintings or the design of the main space. "We should take a walk in the garden." Roy convinced. When the started to walk, the mayor calls the two out. "Speedy and Raven. Wow look at you two. Bee sure knows how to style for you guys. How do you like this place?"

"Looks gold. A little to much dust..."

"And you Raven?"

"It's beautiful."

_Liarrrrr, _Rude sneered.

"Well what's more beautiful is the elegance of my white garden."

"Great that's were I'm taking her now so thanks!" Speedy smiled at the mayor as he and Raven buried their selves into the crowd and enter the white garden. Everything around was clearly white: the sculptures, the pillars and even the flowers itself. "First gold, then white. What's next silver?" Raven spoked sarcastically. He laughed and she smiled. "Want a drink my lady?" she nodded and he trotted down to the bar, asking for two cups of ice tea. "Are you having fun with Roy, Raven?" Starfire suddenly appeared, startling her. "Starfire! Do not do _that_! Yes I'm having fun. Why do you ask? It's Robin huh?"

"No no... It's just that I am glad that you are open. You finally agreed to go shopping with me tomorrow and even put on some outfits that aren't even your favorite color!" She threw her arms around Raven as tears stream down her face. "I must say thank you to Roy but... I think best if you do that for me." She slowly felt Raven arms swoop around her too. "I will Starfire. Go to the bathroom and get yourself checked okay?" Kori beamed but not for long when she sees three european women hanged their arms and legs all over him. "Ugh! Not one of those clorbag valblernelk (insulting term) shall dare touch Robin! She uttering furiously, uttering more tamaranean words as she walks away, leaving Raven all by herself for a while. "So Rae, care to dance?" Speedy lifted his glass in point of direction to the dance floor.

"What? No I-"

"Aww Roy's being a gentleman to Raven; you should let yourself go Raven!" Yelled an happy dancing Terra and BB. He lifted her high, twirling around the the dance floor before implanting his lips against hers. The crowd clapped and some even "aw" at the adorable couple. "You heard what they said: let yourself go! Your free to do what everyone would do."

"I-I guess so." Raven stammered. They both put their drinks down and head down to dance as the world began to burn.

**Ugh I'm sorry if I'm making mistakes. I'm stress out in the meantime.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**400 More Views?! Wow. I Am surprised now :)**

**Now onwards to chapter 6! Might be longer than the last chap.**

**(In Roy's dream)**

_Oww what the fuck?_ He felt fingernails plunging deep on his back.

"Roy... Roy..." Was all he could hear. He couldn't see except the window that showed the full moon and those lovely stars. He felt himself thrusting even harder which he heard a yelp and a set of purple eyes, staring at him in a lustful way. "RAVEN?!"

**(end of his dream)**

Roy woke up, covered in sweat. He was in the common room and he remembered what happened: Raven wanted to go home after being humiliated by some prick who soaked her with two gallons of green slime that was meant for the mayor, not her. Roy sighed and took her home, only to realize that it was pouring heavily as they rode home. Great, so much for making this night a memory for her, he grumbled. Should I go and apologize to her? Confused and not sure what to do, he plopped down the couch and groaned out loud with frustration.

**(Ravens POV)**

Ugh I fucking hate this night. Humiliated by everyone and getting wet in the rain?! But at least Roy tried his best to make me happy and make this night special. I ran my fingers through my hair and frowned. Everyone was laughing but not him. He was extremely upset about it, but it don't matter. That asshole was thrown into the dumpster and probably smelled like a fat guy who took a shit after eating a wad of cheesy beef nachos. I tugged my tee with boredom, not sure of what I should do besides being in my room all alone. The titans haven't even returned yet and it's 11 p.m. and Dad complains about home at 8. I opened my door and head to the common room to make some herb tea when I saw Roy. "You didn't go back?" "Heck no and didn't planned on going back. That was fucked up and I'm sorry I didn't do shit." I was in shock that he's blaming this on himself. I didn't know what to say... I just hugged him and say, "Don't. I'm feeling all better now. You have already made me happy before we went to the classic party. That dance.." I wrapped my arms around him and held him very close. He seemed very nervous. "Roy? Are you okay?" "Just seeing you hurt... And accepting my faulty by embracing... There was a dream I had. It was with you and me..." He frowns with regret. "I.. C-cant say! You'll hate me forever. Can we talk about this soon? Right now I want to dance with you in your room." I let my hands fall on his chest and smiled warmly. I also added, "As long as you don't kiss me." "I'll try to kiss you since you're really erotic." I slapped him on across his right cheek, leaving a red mark. "You're such a cougar." Roy "roars" and carried me to my room bridal style. He steps inside my dark room and growls at me. "What? Oh no, we're not playing any of your naughty ruthless games." "Easy princess, we're not going to play my game yet now that you mentioned it. Let's dance beautiful." Our nose touched and I felt my face turning from gray to a fiery scarlet. He smirked at me as we dance and I gave him a mad look. "What?" "Never noticed how cute you are whenever you're angry or blushing." He moved so close that I felt his shaft. I never am that close to any guy! I tried to back away but something is telling me to stay and allow him to touch me. _W__hat in the name of Azarath are you doing Love?_

_I'm not doing anything Rae! You are! You're enjoying it a lot!_ My mind settles back to where our lips was very close. "You said I can't kiss you; why are you trying to kiss me?" I see what Roy is talking about: we weren't dancing; I'm on top of him so close to kiss him. "I uh... Trip?" He burst out with laughter and sits up, smirking. "You just wanna kiss me: I'm ready." he puckered his lips and I glared at him. "Whaaaaat now princess? You've never kissed a guy in your life?" "No I mean yes!" He chuckled and asked, "How many?" "I don't know. 2?"

"you're a liar." He sneered as he was centimeters away from my lips. "Show me that you can kiss a guy princess." I sighed. What the hell. "I never kissed a guy. Nor have even got this close with a guy." I looked away with embarassment. Roy gently pulled my face to look at me. "Then allow me Rae." I was going to argue when he then placed his lips against mine. He inserted his tongue and teases mine and my body collapsed. He catches me, then we both stood, eye to eye. "Well, am I an excellent kisser?" My face began to flushed red. "I don't know." The arsenal smirked and knew the truth. Dammit. "Alright whatever you win. I'm a virgin. Care to fuck me and leave? I'm waiting!" His face, all beaming, now torment. He staggered back, not knowing what to say and burst through the door. I swear to Azarath that he never looked back. I shut my door, facing my room, but did not move an inch. Why this night? I slumped to the ground with curiosity if he'll ever speak to me again.

**( End of Ravens POV)**

**The next day**

"Friend Raven? Wake up why are you drooling on the ground?" Starfire taps the sleepy demon. No response. "Raven?" She felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. "ROBIN!" Her scream filled with fear.

The leader, along with the robot, appeared in no more than 10 seconds. Cyborg checks on Raven while Robin comforts Star. "She's unconscious," he began, "But she'll be up tomorrow. That carrot head is going to regret this."

**(In Ravens mind)**

_Raven wake up!_ Timid cried._ Please get up!_

Oww my head. Wait, what am I doing here?

_We need to talk to you Raven,_ Brave confirmed. _It's about Roy. He's missing._

_What's more scary is that he's not moving!_ Happy feared.

What makes you say that?

_Well, we are unable to acknowledge whether he is actually dying at this moment or not,_ Intelligence said with caution. Raven flinched. "Where the fuck is he?" Rage growled, they knew raven is at that state. _The last location we were able to locate him was at the building where the two of you danced, _Intelligence manage to locate the arsenal._ Go now before it's too late!_

**(End of Ravens mind)**

Raven opened her eyes immediately and teleport to the abandon building. "Raven? I was wondering if you are hungry for-ahhh" BB screeched as the tray of tofu dropped in front of him. "she's gone! We have to look for her! Beast boy wailed. "C'mon let's go find her." Cyborg uses his right arm to locate her, only to find that it lead them back to her room. "WHERE'D Roy go?" Said the rage robot. "I don't know Cy, but we'll get him."

Raven stood stiffly against a broken wall as she called out for Roy. "Azarath dammit where the hell did you sober off to?"

"You shouldn't worry about him yet, Raven." The words forced her to look at her archenemy: Slade. She was ready to fight but a voice had already called out to her. _Forget the wuss, you cougar. Find ROY!?_ Rage snapped. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Three rusted barriers carried Slade to a sharp pipe. He knew it'll hurt so he allowed his right thigh to impact the pipe. "Aargh!" Raven smiled and dashes away from the criminal. She makes a pointed left and suddenly froze. Is that... It wasn't what she was ready for: a beaten, bloody Roy. He was able to open his purple right eye and mumbled "Raven". Crawling and holding the injured titan as she stroke viligantly. "My my my. I never knew that the demon have feelings," says Slade dragged the broken leg. "Huh, I expected the ignoramus asshole to stay put. I guess I was wrong." Slade arched an eyebrow. "That's not nice to say, Raven." She grinned. "I'm not Raven," Rage hissed. She lifted the ground where he stand and heaves him away in the center of two buildings. "Now to make sure you do not follow me," Rage wraps all types of metal around Slade. "That's better." She changes back to Raven and carried Roy to safety.

"Rae please say me will he be alright?" Bee asked in tears. "I really do not know Bee. Roy is in a coma and he'll have to hike back up to conscious." She covered her ears as Bee sobbed against Cyborg. "It's alright," he shushed her. _But is it really alright? A leader to mourn over her friend? What can I do to comfort her? He's in a coma because of me and Robin._ Cyborg clutches to Bee and exposes his tears in clear view. "But Raven, can't you-" Terra voice was cut short from the small pale gray hand. She simply moved her head side to side with a "no" and stated, "I cannot enter his mind now that it is shut off from anyone including me. We'll have to wait until he gets up on his own. In the meantime, why don't you all buy some gifts for him?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "What about you?" It was then Ravens turn to arch one of her brow. "What do you mean?"

"You being here. Alone. No one will be able to protect you or Roy."

"Don't worry about it." Her tone was ice. "I can handle _Slade all to myself_." She turned away from Robin, ending the conservation. As the team, excluding raven, exited the room, she cupped her hands to mouth to defend her scream that then revolved into cries.

_Why are you weeping dear Raven?_ Swayed Rage. _You know you can go inside his head._

_I deeply agree Rage, you have the motion so why can't you?_ Intelligence studied Raven.

_We know you like him; He's deeply in love yet he's in pain!_ Timid cried.

_Alright that's enough! Back down now: this is not the fucking time to joke around yo. Brave barked. We have to convince her to enter his mind to get him up. _"What do you mean?" Raven choked._ You know what I mean. You can do it, but what you need to do first is to see his past._ Brave stepped closer to her. _And that means now._ Rude jumped into action, smashing her left foot against the sorrow titan, thus knocking her out.

_Ugh... _Raven groaned in pain, rubbing the side of her head. _Ohhhh no! Please don't tell me that I'm in his mind!_ Her shriek boomed down the darkness. Her hand reaches out and felt a switch: she flipped it on. It brighten to a maroon hall with four, silk brown doors on opposite sides. The ceiling was dull; the floor however had skulls with the phrase "Love can be a Pain!" Patterned in crystal blue and glowing green eyes. _Creepy, but cool. _She quickly glanced at one of doors which opens so oddly. Her pale hand taps the door to let it revealed what it want her to see: His memories. A silent gasp escape from her lips as she sift through the moving pictures. One peered a little Roy firing arrows along with the young Green Arrow; another picture show Roy in the hospital for an overdose of heroin. _Why did you do that_ , She grimaced. "Hey baby!" That voice startled raven and she faced the immense screen of a tanned, wild black hair, shaped hourglass, small eyed women appeared as she hug Roy. The two shared a kiss and she said, "Ready to hear the _surprise_?!" He grinned and begged "Yes pleasseeee tell me Cheshire!" _That was her name? She's a villain! Do he not know about her?! _Cheshire smiled at her lover and blurted out she's pregnant. His face astonished but his gesture was overwhelmed. He carried her, kissed her twice and replied, "it's what I've been waiting for." The image then blurred and exploded in front of Raven. _If he wanted that to happen, why did she left him?_ Raven then exited the memory room, but notice something different: she's at the backyard. The season was from coloring life to a cold slumber of hell. The crispy snow sauntered through the wind, ice formed under the leaves and the gray sky casts down the pattern white pebbles to the archers ground. _So damn chilly, Why did you made that mind up? _She grasp her cloak and clutched her teeth as she strolled down into the abyss.

"Raven! Are you there?" Cyborg banged on the door repeatedly and shouting out her name. The door slid open and she glared at him. "Do you realized that I'm meditating!?" She hissed. "I-" Raven cut him off. "Not now. Bye." She (really it's Rude) slammed the door in front of him. "Somethings up with my lil sis," Cyborg declared. "What do you mean? We warned you not to go and interrupt her meditation." Aqualad sneered. "And by the way, Bee wants to have a word with you at the basement." Cyborg cocked his head to one side in agonize, and head out to see his troubled girlfriend.

"Hey babeee, Aqualad said you have a word with me?"

"Victor." She bit her lip before continuing, "I need you."

"Babe I'm here for you. What you need me to do?"

"No I need you." She forced her body up, pasting her lips against his. Bee drew back and unbuttoned her light blue blouse shirt and tore off his gray tee. "I _need _you to make love to me. Please!" She cried out. Victor hugs her and strips off the remaining clothing that was left on her. He caressed her left breast and sucked her neck. She moans softly, urging him to stop teasing her. "Let's go to the room shall we?" Victor whispered to her. Bee opened her mouth to say something, but kept her mouth shut. She instead, pulled him into the storage room. "Why do we have to take a hike when we can just..._do it here_?" As the door slammed, the sound of groans and moans exited through Lori's ear. "Maybe that's how I must make Robin love me." She flew up to her room, changing from her overalls to a red lingerie panty, no bra. She tip toed over to Robins room, where he can be seen snoring. "Robin." She climbed on him, and bit his top lip. "Wake up." He whine a "Not now Star" and it annoys her. A smack is what bring him back to life and seeing his girl half-naked. "Starfire, why are you dressed like that?" The alien stroked her arm, looking upset. "I saw Cyborg and Bee making love and I want to try making love too. If you want me to leave..." Robin grabbed her wrist and face her to him."Starfire, I'm sorry for never paying attention to you. We can make love if..." His thumb points to the wall where the two can here Terra, Beast Boy, Aqualad and Mas Y Menos laughing as they watched a comedy show. "Okay Robin." She came out on his large blue shirt, wanders to the common and warned the four titans that if they do not leave the tower, they can try their best to ignore the loving noise from them. They all stared at each other and dashed out of the tower. She giggles in pure evil and walks back to her now hungry boyfriend.

_You left me here to cry_

"Why are you doing this?" Roy cried.

"To protect the baby and myself. I must go."

_You hurt me deep inside_

Roy reaches out to touch Cheshire, but a slap came to his hand. "I have to."A right front kick sends the pleading man to a wall. Cheshire turns to her mentor and they fled into the dark sky.

_The night goes on_

_And I can tell that I won't make it through alone_

"Cheshire! Don't leave me!" He jumps after her.

_Let me fly into the moonlight_

"She said she have to go!" The mentor upper gutted Roy and punches him down to earth.

_Just give me space to breathe_

_Let me see inside the darkness_

"He's afraid of letting them go." Raven said quietly as she watch him closes his eyes and fall into the ocean.

_Just to wash away the fear_

_The cold surrounds me now_

_In the sea of lies and doubts_

"That's what he's been doubting about finding another girl." The dark violet sky changed into thousands of gray clouds. Roy can be seen crawling back to shore.

_A moment life's about_

_It's quiet now all I hear is raindrops_

_Raindrops_

_Raindrops_

_Raindrops_

_All I hear is raindrops_

"It's... Raining."

"You bet it is princess." Raven shifted to see who spoked. "Roy? Why are you here?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same. I'm guessing you saw my memory room."

"I did. But I was looking for you. I can wake you up."

"Nah I think I'll just cry again about how some impudent lady believe that I'm a oh I don't know... A player?"

"Roy. I'm sorry and I mean it." He was about to cut her off when she kiss him slowly before pulling away. "Roy," she placed her hands on his chest, "Please come back with me. I'll play your ruthless games even if I refuse." The arsenal winks at her. "Soooo if I come back, can we talk?" She smiled and nodded as she move her hand to his heart and disappears in particles.

**(A week after Roy is awaken)**

**(Roy's POV)**

"What do you think about this?" I ask the infuriated Raven as I held an green lace underwear. "I think it'll look perfect on you." "Please do yourself a favor and try to avoid my attacks." I laughed hysterically at herand reaches into her dresser. The titans went "out" for food so I'm stuck here with my hot chick. _What I meant was about to be my hot chick._ My laugh was struck when I saw something amazing: a lingerie pink uniform. I pulled it out and showed it to Raven who flashed apuzzled look. "Where did you find that?" _She don't know this outfit?_ "It's not yours?" She snatches the uniform from my hand. "Of course not. This isn't even my size! That's probably Stars."

"So wear it."

"Make me." I growled and lunges out to her. She took it by surprise that I was really going to make her wear the uniform. After a tussle, I finally manage to take off her clothes except her red lace bra and underwear. I blushed heavily and felt my _woo-hoo _outward. "Umm.. Nice body?" Raven tried her best to cover herself. "Rae you alright? Talk to Dr. Harper. You've been naked like that before." "And with you _on_ top of me?!" I stand up and apologize lazily. As I head to the door Rae called me. "Can you _help_ me wearing this outfit? I remember that we have to play your ruthless game.." "My games are never ruthless young child!" I walk over and tsk her. I then change my voice to sound like Mad Mod. "You are a bad student! Detention! Now!" She laughs and held her hands up high. "Okay I'm a _bad _student. Do I have to serve it?" "Of course you silly girl! Follow me and don't do nothing stupid." Raven followed me to the common room and sat on the couch. "Here's what you can do for me: Clean this area up and then meet me at the rooftop for your assignment. Am I clear?" "Yes Mr. Mad Mod." I grinned at her and left to the rooftop where I waited for 23 minutes until she arrived in her leotard. "It was windy so I changed Roy." I said, "That's alright. I wanted to show you how to shoot arrows."

**(End of Roy's POV)**

**Well that's the end of the chapter. I'll post another chapter soon :)**

**Feel free to review or give me any ideas **

**Also I am planning on making a scottxcourtney story. Throw in any ideas :)**

**Song: Raindrops (original remix) Fytch, Carmen Forbes and Captain Crunch**

**Discclaimer: I do not own the song or anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the lesson of archery!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!

(Shooting Stance)

"Okay which hand do you write?" Roy said as he grabs his gear off of his sports bag. "Right. Why do you ask?" He put an arm-guard on her left arm and a chest protector. "The vambrace is to avoid getting slapped by the bowstring. The chest protector is to protect you from getting your clothes out of the way and from string burn. I don't need a chest protector since I am an expert." Raven rolled her eyes in response. "Move your body at a perpendicular way towards the target." She moved at a forty-five degree angle instead. Roy tapped her right leg, which frightened her and nearly attacking him. "Relax Rae, I'm only fixing your mistakes." He dragged her right leg further apart, accordingly forming a "T". "Let your muscles diminish." He then watched as her body finally cooled.

(Aim)

"Now here's the tricky part." Roy stood at his stance and raised his bow. He stretched from his side pocket and takes out an arrow. "You have to shoot with a sight." He closes his right eye and pulled the arrow with three fingers to his cheek while his elbow extends outward. Raven thought that he was going to release the arrow; he didn't. Roy slowly lower his weapon and pass it to her. She grabbed the bow and arrow, and lifts the bow, pulling the arrow to her ear. "So you want to do it just like that huh? Okay, have it your way." He smirked ear to ear. Such a brat, Raven snorted.

(Fire)

'This should be really easy. When you let go of the arrow, DO NOT drop the bow! It still needs to be steady." She let go of the arrow, and it flies near to the bulls' eye. He laughed and clapped a "Bravo Raven bravo." "I didn't do badly; I did great." She smiled to herself and reaches for another arrow.

Cyborg finds Speedy fixing his motorcycle. "Hey Roy, need any help?" The carrot head looked up and said, "Sure, just don't kill me." "Look. I'm sorry for what happened a week ago. It took a real long time to say this because Bee was in pain. I knew it was all my fault." He flashed a light for Roy to see a better view at the engine. "Motors look bust. You have a err.. spare?" Cyborg snorted. "Of course I have a spare! Don't you see? I have EVERYTHING! But seriously yo, I'm sorry. I blocked the real you with some immature asshole that I use to know before... You know. Now, Now I see you. The man who will be by my lil sis side; she better be your number one or I'll-" Speedy laughed as if it was his last day to live."Raven is my number one from the beginning. A dark bird that pokes me with some insults but I've managed that already." The two laughed and finally Roy's bike starts running. "Thanks for the help." he told cyborg as they walk in the common room. "I owe ya BIG time." Cyborg stops, place his hand on Roy's shoulder and replied, "No. Thank you. I owe ya BIG time." Roy smiled warmly and the two were greeted by the rest of the team. Robin steps forward and slowly bows down to Roy. "I know what I need to say. I'm sorry. I realize how much you care about raven. I first assume that you were going to betray her; I was morally wrong. Do know that I owe you," he stands up straight "BIG time." Roy was going to say something, instead the alarm starts blinking. "Titans! Trouble!" Bee and Robin yelled.

A dark, slender figure approaches the grocery market. He stares at for a while before lifting vehicles into the air, tossing them like bowling balls into the market. He then turns to see a woman screaming, begging him to get away from her. The woman runs but the figure holds a grip of her hair with one hand while choking her roughly with the other. "STOP! That's enough of all of your crimes! You have two options: surrender or be force to surrender." Robin growled. The figure did not budge. Instead, he heaves the now unconscious woman towards robin before taking off. "Titans! Go!" Bee changes her size and aims her stingers at the criminal. He's aware of her surroundings and stops. When she notices it's her chance, Bee moved faster. "Bee! It's a trap!"

"What?!" It was too late for her to slow down. The figure grabs her face and tosses her into the trees. He can now be seen: dark brown faded hair, hazel eyes, pale skin and sideburns. There were tattoos all over his arms and a lightning scar over his right eye. "Hmph. Typical girl." the man laughs insane as if he had been cursed from a petty child. "You asshole!" cyborg threw a jab; he ducked and gave a powerful kick to the robotic man, sending him into the market. The guy sees Speedy attempting to shoot arrows and jumps up to the air. "Bingo. Looks like I found you, Roy Harper." the arsenal froze. _He... He knows my name?! Impossible! No one outside the team knows my name!_ "What are you surprised about?" Roy twitched. "So you're thinking how I know your name? My my my! How rude are ya kid? You haven't even ask what's my name!" The criminal lands on a tree branch. "Oh well. I'll spill out what's my name and mission. I'm Christopher Knight and I assassinate people. I did all of these damage just to make you come out. My mission was to kill you... But I think it's fun _torturing_ before killing you." Starfire smashes herself against Christopher, crashing inside a rental store next to the market. "You shall not-mm!" Stars voice was muffled by his hand. "You are really beautiful. But not what I'm interest in." He slaps her twice. Red marks are exposed on her cheeks. He then swirls her around intensely towards the neatly align shopping carts. Terra lifts an immense rock and hurls it to Christopher; He caught the heavy boulder which shocks her the most. "No way can you carry that! You're only human!" Beast Boy tries to knock down the man in T-Rex style, only to see the boulder took an ease hit, making a nice homerun. "Beast Boy!" Terra cried. Her eyes glowed a deep gold, picking up more larger rocks and moves it to attack the criminal. Chris drops the rock, flies over on of the controlled rocks, and began to blast Terra with ice. "S-s-s-so c-cold..." she shuddered and tries to move, yet she remained an iceberg. "Dammit where's Robin!?" Raven snapped. Roy slid off the the tree and answered, "Hell if I know. He probably went to get Starfire from the carts."

"I hope he realized that a _serial killer_ wants you dead!"

"I don't think he-" Raven shouts out her spell, just in the nick of time saving Roy from sharp icicles. "Wow... Such a quick thinker you are." Christopher claps and reloads his weapon. "How about-" he carried a rocket launcher over his left shoulder "THIS one!?" Out comes the rocket, soaring straight at the two. Raven covers Roy with her cloak and they disappear the same time fireworks damages fourteen feet underground. "Hmm..." Christopher first assume that they've been perished; he heard coughing from a block. "Roy are you alright?" He nods. "That man's a nutshell! Why in front of the market!? Damn bastard." Raven heard footsteps and ordered Roy to escape. "We can't have him annihilate you. Go now, I'll hold him back for a moment." She stands up to go but a hand hold her wrist. "Be careful." Roy gives a peck against her kiss before stepping into the shadows.

"So... I see that you must be Raven. Dark, quick, rude, brave, intelligence, demon. Hmmm such a combination of all. I've also heard that you're the most powerful titan of all. But do not, I'll make sure that you are eliminated." Raven eyes glowed snow white. "Most of your statistics are true, but some are not. One them is elimination." She positions in a fighting stance. "Ohhh, so you want to fight without power? Let's see you skill then, Raven." He lungs a powerhouse kick, connecting to her hand. "Wha-?!" Raven held her right hand like a snake and punctures inside his right shoulder, causing blood to splash off. He staggers back, holding on to the broken shoulder. Christopher chuckles a bit before saying, "My, I'm very impressed that you can hold my kick unlike the tin can who did not even had a chance with me." She ignores his comment, and ran towards him. They fought madly, breaking some of there bones and leaving their skin tore open. Christopher grabs a hold of Raven and rips of her cloak when knelt him. "Damn you." She gritted through her teeth. He has now see the face of her: she was not what some describe as a monster. She looked more like a goddess, and it really turned him on. "I never knew that I was fighting some beauty. Those lavender eyes..." Raven left brow began to twitch. "You despise me. First you broke me left arm and NOW you're _flirting with me_!?" Chris manages to dodge her right snake jab and snatches her petite left hand. He pulled her close, making it her unable to move at all. "You are attractive. Here's a deal: I will not assassin Roy Harper if you..." He lifts her chin, facing him, "And I go out on a date." She raised a brow. "You've got to be kidding me. I don't date criminals nor junkies." It is now his turn to raise a brow. "So no deal? Do not regret as soon as I put my foot inside titans tower, go to your room and kill him. " She winced. "Fine. We can... Go on a... Date." Christopher eyes glitters with diamonds as he lowered Raven. "DO not bring your friends either. I'll kill them all too. That's a promise sweetie. I shall see you maybe next week. Ta-ta." Robin reaches to grab Christopher but he has already scattered about. "What did he say Raven? Are you hurt?" Raven stood, frowning at her leader. "He wanted to kill Speedy. I tried to ask why, but he disappeared. And stop worrying about me dad. I'm not a little girl anymore." Robin smiled in response as they report the incident and helping out their teammates.

**I just randomly created a criminal that works for slade. Next chapter will be the chat between the two and the date. **

**:-) see ya later?!**


End file.
